This invention relates generally to a structural system for assembling furniture, shelf, wall and other types of structural panels into a wide variety of utilitarian structures. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such a structure that may be packaged and marketed in kit form.
A wide variety of structural systems exist for supporting furniture, shelving, wall or other types of structural panels. The design of these systems presents a difficult compromise between providing a system having aesthetic appeal and providing a system with the rigidity necessary to provide a sound and usable structure. Some such structural systems employ a large number of bolts and other connecting elements which provide the necessary rigidity but are aesthetically unappealing. In other systems the rigidity of the structure is sacrificed for the sake of appearance. In still other systems the structural rigidity of the system is maintained with an aesthetically appealing structure only by the use of various covering members for hiding the basic structural system. In the latter case, such structural systems can be quite complex. The complexity of many of these prior art systems makes many of these systems both difficult to manufacture and difficult to install, particularly for an inexperienced installer such as a homeowner.